Super Smash Brothers split up and sing? Part 2
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: After they get together and find they're groups the first up to a world tour is...Bishi Boys! This should be exciting!
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash brothers split up and sing?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day all the smashers found a favourite hobby.  
  
Link: Hey guys? Do you like to sing?  
  
Marth: Yeah.  
  
Roy: Tottaly.  
  
Peach: I sing in front of Mario all the time!  
  
Mario: With Luigi, I love anything!  
  
Ganondorf: Yup.  
  
C. Falcon: I sing to myself when I look into my mirror.  
  
((puppy dog: Really. He does! I hear him!))  
  
Zelda: Oh yeah. Remember Link? I sang to you in that karaoke bar you took me to?  
  
Link: Oh yeah. I loved that night!  
  
Y. Link: Only in front of my friends.  
  
Nana and Popo: *taunt*  
  
Falco: Only on low notes like Doh.  
  
Fox: Middle notes.  
  
Luigi: What Mario said. Names reversed.  
  
Pokemon: *confused. Run away*  
  
Bowser: VERY VERY low notes.  
  
Ness: Too young.  
  
Samus: When Pink is sick, I cover for her.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! (Translation: Yoshi language, yes. Human language, no.)  
  
D.K: Duh, what are we, duh, taklking about again?  
  
Marth: I told you yes. High notes are my specialty.  
  
Roy: Middle No--  
  
Link: I'm not asking for what notes!  
  
Roy: Oh.  
  
Dr. Mario: I have to fix up patients but why don't you all join different groups or bands or do solos or something.  
  
Marth: That might actually be a good idea!  
  
Peach: Sweet!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Here are the names:  
  
Marth, Roy and Link in a music band. Notes: Marth High. Roy Middle. Link Low  
  
----------------------------  
  
C. Falcon, Bowser and Ganondorf in a band. Notes: C. Falcon middle. Ganondorf high. Bowser VERY VERY low.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Peach: Solo singer Notes: High low middle. Actually, all of notes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Samus Fills in for Pink. Notes: All.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nana and Popo. Notes: Nana high and middle. Popo middle and low.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ness: Too young. Even if Nana and popo are younger then him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Mario and Luigi  
  
Notes: All. All.  
  
----------------------------  
  
D.K.: Has no idea so I'll leave him out.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Fox and Falco Notes: Falco low and middle. Fox high and middle.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yoshi doesn't know how to speak english.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Pokemon aren't included. Not even Mewtwo.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Zelda and Y. Link Notes: Zelda All. Y. Link middle.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dr. Mario has to be a doctor. Not a singer  
  
Now its time for the names!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Marth: How about we call ourselves the Bishi Boys?  
  
Link: Whats that mean?  
  
Roy: It means Cute Boys. Just in japenese. So it sounds better.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Puppy dog: Great name! I'll be routing for you Marth!  
  
Roy: What about me?  
  
Link: And me?  
  
Puppy dog: And I guess you two.  
  
Roy and Link: *feel special*  
  
------------------------------  
  
Peach: Just plain ol' Peach.  
  
Puppy dog: Good name. I wish "Just plain ol' Peach" The best of luck.  
  
Peach: Thanks!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Bowser: How about the turtle shells?  
  
C. Falcon: No!  
  
Ganondorf: How about the gay mighty singers?  
  
C. Falcon: I like I like!  
  
Puppy dog: -_-' Gay mighty singers. Ok. No luck to you 3.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Samus: Just a substitute.  
  
Puppy dog: Just a substitute. Cool name.  
  
Samus: No I mean-- *sigh* Wait a minute that is a good name!  
  
Puppy dog: -_-'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nana: How about the Icicle Singers?  
  
Popo: Nah. How about the Ice Climbers rock?  
  
Nana: Nah. how about...  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Popo: Nah how about the Kid climbers?  
  
Nana: Nah. How about Kid climbers?  
  
Popo: Ok!  
  
Puppy dog: *snoring. wakes up* huh? Oh. Cool name. *walks out into the next room.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mario: Let's call us the Italy Rockers?  
  
Luigi: *practicing singing and then stops* Sure.  
  
Puppy dog: Italy Rockers? I'm still routing for Marth in Bishi Boys.  
  
Roy: And?  
  
Puppy dog: AND Link and Roy. I guess.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Fox: Animal Workers!  
  
Falco: Delivery!  
  
Fox: Animal Workers!  
  
Falco: No! I mean delivery! Pizza's here!  
  
Fox: I know Animal Worker-- Oh. hehe  
  
Falco: -_-' Fine. Animal Workers.  
  
Puppy dog: Uh, cool name *runs out and into the next room*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Zelda: Jow about Popcicle Rocksickles?  
  
Y. Link: Nah. How about the Linkers?  
  
Zelda: Fine.  
  
Puppy dog: Nice name. I've been saying this throughout the whole thing. Almost. I wish Marth AND the others best of luck. Go Bishi Boys! Whoo!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. I'll continue it. Soon. Reviews please. 


	2. A Not So Worldly Tour For The Bishi Boys

A Not So Worldly tour for the Bishi Boys  
  
I'll be writing the bands and not the soloists' world Tours but right now, I'm writing the Bishi Boys' World tour.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh, Nadia, (Marth's Girlfriend) will be included in this fic. And they're not actually going around the whole world, but a lot of places.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Marth: Roy! Link! Get ready! The R.V. has arrived. Somehow.  
  
Roy: Coming! *carrying a suitcase* Man, this is heavy.  
  
Link: *carrying two suitcases* One suitcase for me, and Stuff that reminds me of Zelda also for me.  
  
Marth: Come on! We have to make a stop to California!  
  
Roy: California? But were in Vancouver.  
  
Marth: P.D. and Astral made their decision, and I have the map. So I'll drive. This time. *looks at them*  
  
Roy: Gulp.  
  
Link: Why'd you say that out loud and just gulp?  
  
Roy: Come on, let's just go!  
  
Pichu: *has a translator beside it* Coming!  
  
Marth: I was just thinking, Pichu, maybe you could just do the sound stuff at our concert and Nadia could do the cooking, the making of our poster and, that's about it.  
  
Pichu: Fine. Who's Nadia?  
  
Marth: Great! *calls Nadia* Nadia? Could you be our artist for the band and come with us on our world tour?  
  
Nadia: Fine I'll be there in a few minutes. *hangs up*  
  
Marth: Great. See ya. *hangs up*  
  
Link: Who's Nadia? Huh? *nudges Marth*  
  
Marth: ...An old friend.  
  
Roy: How long have you known this "friend"? *laughs*  
  
Marth: *pushes Roy* Shut up!  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Marth: She's here. And for your information Roy, She's our Poster artist.  
  
Roy: Oh, I didn't know that. I though Pichu does that.  
  
Marth: *answers door* Hi.  
  
Nadia: Hey.  
  
Pichu: She prettifull!  
  
Marth: Guys, meet Nadia.  
  
Link: Woah! Hi, I'm Link.  
  
Nadia: Hi.  
  
Roy: Hey, I'm Roy, Marth's best friend.  
  
Nadia: Pleased.  
  
Marth: Hey, so let's go.  
  
Pichu: *talking to Nadia* So, Nadia, how did you meet the almighty Prince Marth?  
  
Nadia: I'm not sure. I can't remember how. When I was young I think.  
  
Pichu: But your only 23 like Marth. That's still young.  
  
Ok, I don't really know how old Marth is but I'm just estimating ok?  
  
They continued to chat and chat and chat and chat and chat and chat and chat and chat and chat and chat. Well, you catch my drift.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hours later that its night time...  
  
Marth: Ok, we'll stop for the night. Then Link, It's your turn to drive in the morning.  
  
Link: I'll sleep in the driver's seat since it will be my turn like you said your highness.  
  
Marth: Aw, Shut up!  
  
Roy: I'm sleeping in the couch bed.  
  
Nadia: The dining table bed I'll take.  
  
((A/N: Ok, The dining table folds into the bed just like the couch. Marth sleeps in the double bed. They take turns each night until they get to California.))  
  
-------------------------------------------- Next day...  
  
Link: *wakes up* 6:00 a.m. According to Math's map, we should be there, if no traffic, in 5 hours.  
  
Nadia: *Wakes up and yawns* I'll make some pancakes in the kitchen.  
  
((A/N: This is a deluxe R.V. so they have a kitchen in it and there are 3 rooms. 1st floor is the roof which is a balcony, 2nd floor is the one they're on now. 3rd floor is the living room. Which has the kitchen))  
  
Link: Ok.  
  
Marth: Hey. I gotta write some scrolls so don't bother me in the bedroom.  
  
Link: I'm driving so I can't. Wish I could though.  
  
Nadia: I'm cooking breakfast so I'll call you.  
  
Roy: *Still sleeping*  
  
Pichu: I wanna watch Godzilla! In the living room!  
  
Link: Get Marth to help you! I'm driving!  
  
Pichu: But he doesn't want to be bothered and (starts whispering) you know how fussy he can get if you bother him.  
  
Link: Then get Nadia to. She's in the kitchen downstairs.  
  
Pichu: WHY DIDN'T SOME ONE TELL ME?!?!  
  
Roy: *wakes up* Huh?  
  
Marth: *comes out* Pichu, could you possibly be more quiet???  
  
Pichu: Sorry. *goes downstairs to where Nadia is*  
  
Roy: 10:00?! Holy Crow I've slept late!  
  
Nadia: Brunch is ready!  
  
Marth: Done writing scrolls. Thanks Nadia but I'm not hungry.  
  
Link: Were going through a canyon.  
  
Roy: *finishes eating*  
  
Link: *looks in rear view mirror* Hey, Roy? Who styled your hair? A blind barber?  
  
Roy: *looks at hair which is all flattened except for on spike which makes him look like Alfalfa* that is not funny.  
  
Nadia: This is. *throws a comb at Link which causes him to take a wrong turn*  
  
Link: Were sliding down near the cliff!  
  
Roy: *Is styling his hair in the bath room*  
  
Marth: Roy! Where are you?! We have to get out and stop this R.V.!  
  
Roy: *has hair back to normal* Coming! *jumps out a window of the R.V.*  
  
Marth: Where were you?  
  
Roy: Doesn't matter! Oh no! Were getting closer to the cliff!  
  
Marth: It's slowing down!  
  
((A/N: When they stop Marth is hanging on to the edge of the cliff because the R.V. pushed them and the tires of the R.V. are blocking the way so they can't get up. Roy is hanging onto Marth's leg.))  
  
Marth: Let go!  
  
Roy: If I let go, I'll fall to my bloody death!  
  
Marth: *swings leg that Roy is holding onto, up and Makes Roy land behind the R.V. which is the part that is not about to fall*  
  
Roy: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Link: (whispering to Nadia and Pichu) don't...move...I'm...sure...Marth...and Roy...have got it all...covered.  
  
Nadia: there's Roy! Where's Marth?  
  
Marth: *Still holding onto cliff* Now, Roy, Push the R.V. away from the cliff so I can get up!  
  
Roy; I'll try! *grabs a strength item and uses it to push the R.V. towards the hill*  
  
Marth: *climbs up* Phew! That was close!  
  
Roy: Yeah. Now get inside! *gets into the R.V.*  
  
Marth: *follows*  
  
Nadia: Now that were safe can we please get someone who won't get us killed?  
  
Marth: I'll drive.  
  
Roy: How do you know how to drive through canyons?  
  
Marth: When I was 16, I had a Mustang. They taught me how to drive and eventually they made me drive through a canyon similar to this one.  
  
Roy: Ok, ok, I didn't ask for your life story!  
  
Marth: But I just gave it to you.  
  
Roy: And I didn't want it.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Link: Were here at California!  
  
Marth: The hotel is right over there.  
  
Pichu: That Hotel that says Emerald Diamond Hotel?  
  
Marth: Correct. And after we perform here were going to.Altea?!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now, please review. 


End file.
